Conventional heat pipe is made of copper material because the copper has good thermal conductive efficiency and heat-dissipation characteristic, etc.; therefore the heat pipe can provide better performance.
However, the copper may not be light enough so that when the heat pipe is applied to a heat sink installed on an electronic component, such as a central processing unit (CPU), the heat sink may be too heavy, especially when there are several heat pipes arranged on the heat-dissipating fins of the heat sink. In turn, the total weight of the heat sink will be increased to add loading to the main board so as to cause the main board easily having problems of bending, deformation and so on. Besides, the heavier heat sink also increases burdens and risks on transportation for either parts or end products of the heat sinks.
In view of the drawbacks of the conventional heat pipe, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a feasible design to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art.